Hidden Love
by shock-a-lot
Summary: Ash and his gang are known for being pranksters and their new target is Misty, a new girl in school. Misty and her friends fight back. The war is on until they start having feelings for each other. Their friends find out and try to get them together but t
1. A New Target: Misty Waterflower

A\n: Hey you guys! This is my second fic but I still stink at writing. Thank you guys so much for reviewing my other story. Since I was working on this first chapter, I haven't updated for a while on the other one so I'll try to get it out soon. This story is for all you Ash and Misty fans! Hope you like it as much as the other one.  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Pokemon, cause' if I did, I would die. It would be the coolest. It would be the wickedest. It would be wild. It would be crazy. It would be the best. But I don't own it.  
  
Hidden Love (Trust me, I don't even know what the title has to do with the story)  
  
Chapter 1: A New Target: Misty Waterflower  
  
"It's so good to be back. Yeah I know it's school but that means it's pranking season again!" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends walked down the hallway towards class. Brock winked at a couple of girls walking by and Ash could here there sickly giggling.  
  
"Why do you have to do that to every girl?" Tracy asked also hearing the girls giggle.  
  
"It's a habit," Brock said as he grinned.  
  
"Whatever," Gary muttered.  
  
The four boys walked into the classroom and as usual, were surrounded by twenty to thirty girls admiring them and chatting away.  
  
"I really hate this," Ash mumbled as he pushed his way out of the swarm of girls and headed to his seat. Ash sat in the second last row, which was good for him because most of the time, he fell asleep.  
  
Finally the crowd became less and less as students took their seats waiting for the teacher to begin class.  
  
"Class, today we will be learning about natural habitats," the teacher began.  
  
"Here we go again. I'll be asleep in a few minutes." Ash thought as his eyelids started to get heavy.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A young girl waited nervously for the secretary, absent-mindedly tapping her foot against the polished wood.  
  
"What is a pretty girl like you doing in the office? I hope you haven't done anything bad." The secretary implored as she entered the office. Misty got up and held out her hand, "Actually I am new here and I was wondering if I could get my timetable. My name is Misty Waterflower."  
  
"My name is Mrs. Wirch," the secretary greeted as she shook Misty's hand. She sauntered to her desk and searched through a pile of timetables.  
  
"Here it is," Mrs. Wirch revealed as she handed Misty her timetable. "I'll take you to your class."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash tried to balance a pencil on his nose but didn't succeed. He was just about to dose off when he heard the door open. There was Mrs. Wirch standing in front of the class with a girl about his age.  
  
"Boys and girls, this is Misty Waterflower, your new classmate. I trust that you will make her feel welcome." And with that, she left.  
  
"Misty, you may sit in front of that boy over there," the teacher said as she pointed to the empty seat in front of Ash.  
  
Misty made her way to the seat and carefully sat down. She really hoped that she would adjust to the school fast and that she would make some new friends.  
  
Ash looked in front of him at the now occupied seat and a sly grin slowly formed on his face ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty followed everyone to the cafeteria. Suddenly she was confronted by four figures wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" the first figure asked. He slowly pulled of his sunglasses to reveal a handsome but mischievous face. "I'm Gary Oak." Tracy and Brock also made a dramatic introduction to Misty. Misty looked at the last figure.  
  
The figure pulled off his sunglasses to reveal Ash. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, why don't you join us for lunch?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Um, I guess-" Misty began. Suddenly she spotted a girl rushing towards her. She grabbed Misty's hand and scowled at Ash.  
  
"She is so not going to eat with you guys. It's the poor girl's first day and you guys are up to your tricks again! Just get lost!" she yelled. She turned back to Misty and smiled. "You can come eat with me and my friends," she exclaimed as she pulled Misty to a table occupied by two other girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duplica and this is Violet and Lily. I think you are in all of our classes," she said as she ushered to the two girls. Both of them waved to Misty and she waved back. Both Duplica and Misty sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Misty. Um, why did you yell at Ash and the others?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
"Oh them, I'll tell you. You see, they're the four most popular boys but they are known for pranking everyone. They especially like to prank new kids. That's why I knew you'd be next. They are really mean. Ash is their leader and he is really rude, pulling pranks and laughing at people." Duplica explained.  
  
"I'd like to see him try and prank me. If he does, he won't know what hit him when I get back at him. Where is he right now? I want to go speak to him." Misty said out loud.  
  
Duplica looked at Misty with wide eyes. She was really determined to stop Ash and the others. She knew that she and Misty would become really good friends.  
  
"Misty, I don't think you should do this. I mean, you just moved here. You don't know what those four are capable of. They've even pranked the teachers. And since April Fool's is coming up, they play the craziest pranks around this time and you really don't want to be their number one target." Lily said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Every year, Ash and his gang have on particular person that they prank all day. They make their life a living hell. I don't think it's a good idea to make them mad." Violet explained.  
  
"Two can play at that game! Watch, I'm going to make this stop. I know I just moved here but I already got you guys. Ash has to understand that it isn't nice to humiliate others for their own entertainment. And I'm going to be the one to get this into his thick brain." Misty exclaimed angrily.  
  
Duplica was amazed. Misty had just come and already she was fitting in. "Okay Misty, you go teach him! We will be behind you. Don't worry about that. Ash and his gang are at that table," Duplica pointed to the table just a few tables away. Misty spotted Ash pigging out on his food.  
  
"Thanks." Misty smiled as she and the others slowly headed for the table. Misty tapped Ash's shoulder. Ash turned around. He noticed Misty looking at him with a really scary face. He stood up.  
  
"What do you think of yourself Ash Ketchum, you stinking cold-hearted person. " Misty hollered.  
  
"You're new here aren't you. Maybe you don't know who we are. We are kind the popular people and we are well respec-" Ash began. He couldn't believe Misty's actions towards him.  
  
"I know very well who you are. And it's really disgusting." Misty cut in angrily. By now, the whole cafeteria had quieted down and everyone was praying that Misty would be okay.  
  
"Shut up loser! You don't know what you're saying" Ash yelled as his face started to burn with anger.  
  
"You look pretty hot, why not cool off!" Misty exclaimed as she pulled out a water bottle and poured all the ice cold water and Ash before he realized. Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked by Misty's actions for a second. Then Misty heard a few laughs, which grew into a big laugh. Soon everyone was laughing so hard and clapping for Misty. Nobody had ever stood up to Ash.  
  
"You jerk!" Ash screamed. He was now soaked from head to toe and his clothes were drenched.  
  
Misty stopped laughing and eyed Ash. His thick jet-black hair hung down a bit. His chocolate brown eyes were raging with fire. He held his arms in a fighting manor as he flexed his muscles.  
  
"Look you deserved it, so don't even talk." Misty said.  
  
Ash was burning with anger. His friends were now standing behind him staring at Misty and her friends with threatening faces.  
  
"Just get away from me right now." Ash whispered angrily.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. Let's go you guys." Misty said to her friends. They all headed out of the cafeteria.  
  
"This is war Waterflower. I swear, I will get revenge on you. You and your friends will go down." Ash whispered dangerously.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A/n: I'm done the first chapter! I'm so happy! I'll try to make my next chapters a bit longer but I'm not guaranteeing it. I hope you liked the first chapter. Remember if you want the next chapter, you got to R&R. Later!  
  
P.S: In This fic, Misty has parents and she has no sisters. 


	2. The Showdown Begins

A\n: Thanx for reviewing my first chapter! Even though someone thought I have a dumb plot, I'm gonna still keep writing cause' some people like it and I enjoy writing it. I'm gonna need a lot of suggestions for pranks because I only have 12-15 in mind and I'm gonna need a lot. Someone has already suggested someone and I would like to thank him or her. This idea will be used in a couple chapters later when the pranking has gotten serious. Some people think it's weird cause' Violet and Lily are Misty's sisters. In this story, Misty has parents and she has no sisters. Also in the story, I kinda made a mistake, It's only March in the story so the April Fool's day thing will be in the third or fourth chapter but I'm already writing those so don't worry!! Also, the school year is kinda strange in this story. You'll know what I mean in future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. There I said it so don't kill me.  
  
Chapter 2: The Showdown Begins  
  
"I swear, soon that Waterflower girl will go down," Ash grumbled as he and his friends walked to their lockers for the last couple of classes. It was the day after Ash's humiliation and he had spent the whole night figuring out the perfect scheme to use on her to get her back for yesterday.  
  
"Ash, don't kill yourself. That Misty girl doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. She's going down and we're going to help you!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
Ash kept quiet as he took hold of his lock. He felt a mushy substance on his fingers preventing him from gripping the lock.  
  
"What the hell is this!" Ash yelled as he let go.  
  
Tracy and Brock inspected the lock. The mushy stuff was vaseline applied all over Ash's lock. Before Ash exploded, Brock took out a tissue and wiped off all the substance. Ash opened his locker, trying to keep calm, and took out his books. He closed his locker and walked to class with his friends, grumbling and plotting ultimate revenge.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
\10 minutes before the end of the school day \  
  
Misty sat in front of Ash and couldn't help but giggle. She had been there to see Ash when he found the vaseline on his lock. Of course, she and Duplica had made sure that they didn't leave any clues to prove that it was them but she had a hunch that Ash already knew.  
  
Meanwhile Ash was staring at Misty's back trying to think of some prank he could pull. That's when it clicked in his mind. Quickly, he got out a piece of white paper and in big bold letters, he wrote "KICK ME".  
  
"Waterflower is so gonna get it. This is just the start of my endless pranks." He thought as he slowly and gently stuck the sheet onto her baggy sweater. Thank god it wasn't a tight shirt or else she would have noticed right away.  
  
*Ring!*  
  
Ash quickly jumped from his desk and headed out of the class not being able to hold his laughter in any longer. Soon Gary, Brock and Tracy joined him and he filled them in on what he had just done. Misty got up and walked out with Duplica, Lily and Violet. Her friends didn't see the note on her back because they were to busy chattering away.  
  
Misty felt a kick in her ankle all of a sudden. She turned around to find Gary standing there smiling mischievously.  
  
"Maybe not kicking me would be nice," Misty said.  
  
"Sorry, I just did what you were telling us to do." And with that Gary walked away.  
  
"Whatever." Misty muttered and turned around to catch up with her friends.  
  
"Um.you guys, why is everyone looking at me weirdly and laughing?" Misty asked as she noticed a couple of guys snickering as they walked by.  
  
"No idea. Maybe there's something on your back. Turn around for a second." Duplica said. Misty turned around and heard Duplica swear.  
  
"What happened?" Misty asked.  
  
"Ash is such a worm." Violet stated as she pulled off the sign and handed it to Misty.  
  
"What the hell, how did he get this on me without me noticing?" Misty exclaimed angrily as she opened her locker and stuffed her books in her bag. She pulled her bag out of her locker and pulled it onto her back.  
  
"No idea. Anyways, he doesn't know what's coming so don't worry about it. We got it under control." Lily said.  
  
"Watch, soon we'll get back at him and by the time we're done with Ash, he'll be worse than dead." Duplica threatened.  
  
All four girls headed out the school doors not knowing what tomorrow would bring. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Ash that was a good one. You totally embarrassed her!" Tracy called out as he gave him a friendly punch.  
  
"Oh that? It was just a small thing to get her back. Trust me, the worst is yet to come." Ash smirked.  
  
Gary looked at Ash, "And how are you gonna get her back more. I mean I know you have your pranks but I think I have an idea that will bring her down. But it will need some planning. In the meantime, we can ask our "fans" to help us because I noticed that Misty has a lot of people on her side, considering her charming attitude."  
  
Ash spat on the ground. "Well what's your plan then?" he asked bitterly. "I wanna teach that stupid girl a lesson."  
  
"Maybe you should cool off first and maybe we'll tell you later." Brock said. His house was first to come so he waved goodbye and walked to his house.  
  
"Yeah Ash, we'll tell you the plan tomorrow in school." Tracy shouted as he walked to his house next door to Brock.  
  
Soon Ash was the only one left. His house was the farthest away from school but Ash didn't mind. It was only fifteen minutes walk away from school so he was almost there anyways. He liked being alone sometimes, thinking about things and just enjoying life. But today he couldn't exactly do that.  
  
"That stupid Misty girl. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! She's so goody- goody with everyone but I know her true colours. That girl is just too annoying to live. I'm gonna love watching her cringe and fear me after her downfall." Ash muttered to himself. He noticed he had reached home.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!" Ash hollered.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." His mom replied.  
  
Ash threw down his bag and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey. I have a surprise for you. You know the new neighbours that just moved in a few weeks ago? I don't think you've met them and since they're new, I decided I'd invite them over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Ketchum said as she continued cutting the vegetables.  
  
"Not at all. I better go finish my homework then. I got a history paper to give in tomorrow and I also got an exam but other than that I'm free." Ash sighed as he hugged his mom and headed out the kitchen.  
  
"I really hope there's a boy my age there. A new gang member won't be so bad." Ash thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, they have a daughter about the same age as you!" Ash heard his mom call.  
  
"Oh well, there goes my theory. Hey, I guess she may be nice too." He thought as he sat down on his bed and prepared for a workload of homework.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Misty, would you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Waterflower called from her room.  
  
Misty got up from her bed and hurried to her parent's room. She had just finished her homework and was going to start planning out her revenge on her rival.  
  
"Yes mom." Misty said as she entered her mom's room.  
  
"Dear, we've been invited to dinner at our neighbour's house tonight. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. We will be leaving in a while so please get dressed." Her mom said happily as she looked at her. "I love this place. I'm so happy we moved here. Everyone treats us so nicely and it's such a cheerful place."  
  
"I know mom. I'll go change right now!" Misty exclaimed. She quickly rushed into her room and threw on a clean pair of clothes. She was really excited to meet the family.  
  
Misty's mom's face turned grave, "I just hope nothing happens here like over there. I hope they don't find us."  
  
"I really hope they have a child about my age." She wondered as she ran the brush down her silky hair. She decided that she would tie it up again. Moving from her old city was really hard because she had grown up there. Her friends had all been there. But it seemed that she was doing pretty good her too. She had made new friends and she was living a normal life.  
  
She quickly ran downstairs and met up with her mom. Her dad had just arrived from work and he looked happy.  
  
"I can't believe these people. Who would have known people would be so nice here?" he said as he threw himself onto the couch.  
  
"Daddy, aren't you going to change? We have to leave soon, right?" Misty asked.  
  
"You're right. Wait a minute, I'll be right back." And with that, he rushed upstairs.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Boss, we have located the Waterflower's whereabouts. They live in the city of Pallet Town. We still have to pinpoint the exact target but we now have a narrower search area." A man said.  
  
"That is good. Continue working. We must find them. You may go know." The figure replied.  
  
"Yes sir," the man said and with that he left.  
  
"You can try to run all you want. We will find you and soon Misty will be mine. She will be mine!" the figure exclaimed and a high pitched cold laugh was heard. The figure put his hood on again and continued walking down the dark alley.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash threw his books into his bag and headed towards his closet. He took out a pair of jeans and t-shirt and put them on. "Ash, they're going to be arriving soon. Can you please come down?" Mrs. Ketchum called.  
  
"Coming," Ash replied as he took a quick glance in the mirror and headed downstairs.  
  
The dining room was set up beautifully. His mom had outdone herself this time.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"That must be them. Ash would you please get the door." His mother said.  
  
Ash headed towards the door and thought of what to say. "Hello, you must be our new neighbours." He thought. He new it was pretty nerdy but who cared.  
  
Ash swung the door open and came face-to-face with his rival.  
  
"It's YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A\n: Yeah I know. It was probably boring but what's going on with those people looking for the Waterflowers. What does that person want with Misty? And what a horror this dinner is going to turn out to be. Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. R&R. Later!!! 


	3. Madness Mania

A\n: Wow! Over 35 reviews already! I thought my story sucked. Well, it's doing pretty well compared to my other story. Thanx so much for reviewing, I can't thank you guys enough. I'm writing this only because of you guys. I gotta go read your stories too so it would be cool if you could give a signed review so I can go and R&R all you wicked stories. Thanks sooooooooooooo much! I think this chapter is kind of stupid but oh well.  
  
Chapter 3: Madness Mania  
  
"Oh god, what are you doing here?" Ash cried, hoping there was some mistake as he took a quick look at his rival's family.  
  
The man standing to her left was a tall and handsome person. He had brown hair and a radiant smile plastered on his face. He must have been her dad. The lady next to her was also tall and pretty. She had light orange hair that hung down to her shoulders and a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Oh gosh, her parent's look nice. What happened to her?" he thought with a snort.  
  
"Um.I guess you're the "nice" new neighbours, who invited us for dinner," Misty said, gritting her teeth.  
  
Ash was just about to say something when his mother who came from the kitchen to the door interrupted him, thankfully.  
  
"Oh hello!" she exclaimed warmly.  
  
She looked at Ash and frowned, "Aren't you going to let them in?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ash said. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," Mr Waterflower said kindly as he and his wife entered the Ketchum's house.  
  
"Here let me take your jackets," Ash heard his mom say as she led them into the living room.  
  
Ash was left to "get to know" his new neighbour.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ash asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I'm here with my family. Do you have any problem with that, Ketchum?" Misty replied, fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Ash, can you bring your new friend here, it's almost time for dinner." Ash heard his mom call.  
  
Ash almost exploded. His mom thought that this.this devil was his friend.  
  
"Why thank you Ketchum," Misty said sweetly as she entered the house and threw her jacket on him.  
  
"What the heck!!!" Ash screamed.  
  
Misty looked back and laughed. She walked into the living room and saw her parents already seated around the dining table.  
  
"Ash, can you come here for a second?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
Ash walked to the kitchen. As he passed Misty, he gave her the meanest glare and looked away so her parents wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Ash, can you please serve the food to our guests?" Ash's mom asked as she handed him a tray of three plates filled with food. "Sure," Ash said, too busy thinking about what he could do to get back at Misty.  
  
Just then, he spotted the hot sauce standing on the counter. It was practically calling out to him. He looked around to his mom who had turned back around to bring out the rest of the food. Slowly, he advanced to the bottle and carefully picked it up.  
  
"You are so getting it Waterflower." He smirked  
  
Quickly he shook bottle and poured a big amount onto one of the plates. He then went outside to the table and smiled at Misty's parent's who had noticed him come. He took one plate and placed it in front of Mr. Waterflower and another in front of Mrs. Waterflower. He took the last plate off the tray and placed it in front of Misty. He almost had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum came to the table with the rest of the food and they all sat down and started eating.  
  
Misty brought the fork up to her mouth but before she ate it, she noticed Ash watching her expectantly. What was he doing?  
  
She shrugged it off and placed the food in her mouth. There was a sudden sting in her mouth and pretty soon her mouth was on fire!  
  
She quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Searching for a glass didn't take long and Misty poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down.  
  
"What the hell is that stupid idiot's problem?" she cursed in her mind.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Waterflower rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Misty dear?" her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just accidentally choked on the food." Misty lied.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're okay." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
Misty and the two adults made their way back to the table and continued chatting and eating.  
  
Misty glanced at Ash and saw a smug look on his face. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you back so good," she mouthed.  
  
Ash just gave an evil grin and continued eating.  
  
Misty ate her food silently trying to swallow every bite. She felt her eyes water as the hot sauce burned her tongue with every bite. Luckily, her plate had the least food so she finished quickly.  
  
"Misty, is something wrong, you're all red." Ash said innocently.  
  
"Oh nothing is wrong Ash." Misty replied angrily.  
  
She was so pissed of at him. That jerk was making her life miserable. She had to get him back. Get him back real good.  
  
Soon everyone had finished their dinner and was talking.  
  
"I'll just be back, I'm going to bring the dessert." Mrs. Ketchum said as she got up.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Ketchum, I'll bring the desserts. Please, sit down and relax." Misty said.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay." Ash's mom smiled.  
  
"No, I insist." Misty replied.  
  
"Ok, Ash why don't you go help Misty out." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
Ash looked from what he was doing and just nodded. If he opened his mouth, he would have screamed like crazy at his mom.  
  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen where Misty already was. His fists were closed and he could feel his nails piercing his skin but he didn't care. Why was that stupid girl so annoying? She was nice around his mom but she was hell around him. And why did he have to help her?  
  
Ash entered the kitchen and saw Misty open the freezer and take out the ice cream. She hadn't noticed Ash enter the kitchen and she was busy humming to herself as she started to scoop out some ice cream for everyone.  
  
"I have to help you with this so just hurry up," Ash said coolly.  
  
Misty turned around and glared at Ash. "Look, just let me do this. If you don't want to help then go away." And with that Misty turned back and continued scooping.  
  
"I would go but I HAVE to help." Ash complained.  
  
That was it. Misty just couldn't stand this person. His mom was so nice so what happened to this retard?  
  
She picked up to bowls and shoved them into Ash's hands. "Fine, take these and I'll bring the rest. Now get out of here." She exclaimed.  
  
"This is my house, so I can be here. You are such an idiot. Why do you even exist?" Ash yelled out.  
  
"Look just go give those." Misty pointed to the bowls.  
  
Ash left the kitchen grumbling, not knowing that he wouldn't exactly be enjoying his ice cream like he usually did.  
  
Misty had put some chocolate syrup on everyone's ice cream but she had something else for Ash. She quickly searched the refrigerator for a bottle of soy sauce.  
  
She slowly sprinkled some in one bowl and waited before she added some more. Finally it resembled chocolate syrup so she placed the bottle carefully back in the fridge. She placed the three remaining bowls on a tray and headed for the living room. She passes the two normal ice cream bowls out and gave Ash his.  
  
She then sat beside her mother and started on her ice cream and showed no signs of doing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Ash eyed his ice cream suspiciously and looked up to Misty but she acted like nothing happened. He guessed he was just overreacting and started to eat his ice cream.  
  
Wait a minute! What was that awful taste?  
  
Ash face squished into that familiar face of a baby when it didn't like something.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" his mom asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I just don't feel like having anymore ice cream." Ash squeaked as the horrible taste flooded his mouth. He knew that taste but couldn't remember exactly what it was.  
  
He looked at Misty and saw her smirk at him.  
  
Ash felt his blood boiling and his anger flaring within him as he got up and threw the contents of the bowl into the sink and put the bowl away.  
  
This girl was getting on his nerves and he was getting annoyed.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Ash and Misty threw dirty looks at each other and stayed far apart. Soon the Waterflowers left for home.  
  
"So how did you like our neighbours?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"They're nice," Ash replied.  
  
"And that girl. you and her seem to be hitting it off," his mother stated.  
  
"What did you just say? Her and me.mom I think you're watching too many romance movies. We just met." Ash exclaimed, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh, I'm just joking. Well it's getting late so it's time for bed mister." And with that, his mom kissed him goodnight and both mother and soon fell asleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
".And then I put soy sauce in his ice cream. I had so much more planned but we had to leave. It could have been crazy but I didn't want to leave a bad impression on his mom. His mom is cool, I have no idea what happened to him." Misty concluded. She had been filling her friends in about yesterday night.  
  
"Wow Misty, you guys really hate each other. Almost the whole girl population in this school would love the chance to be near Ash but you can't stand the sight of him." Duplica exclaimed.  
  
"I hate his guts. I just hope that I teach him his lesson soon because then I'll have nothing to do with him." Misty said as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
She and her friends walked to their first class, each one thinking their own thoughts.  
  
"I just realized now but Ash and Misty make a good couple. They are so much like each other, determined, stubborn, mischievous and wild. I think I should tell Lily and Violet and see what they say." Duplica thought.  
  
"Hey.Earth to Duplica, coming back to reality would be nice." Misty exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Huh-oh sorry Misty, did you say something?" Duplica asked.  
  
"No, it's just that you seemed out of it." Misty smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Duplica giggled.  
  
"Ok, let's get to class." Misty laughed.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"So.you're saying that Misty came to your house and all you did was pull one prank on her. Are you insane? You had the perfect chance to cream her, why didn't you?" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't because her parents were there and I wanted to give a good impression." Ash said glumly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyways, we figured out a really good prank you could play on her. It's just that you have to do small ones first, ones that won't create too much damage." Brock said.  
  
"Hey, who cares how much it does to her. April Fool's is coming up in a week and I've already got my eyes set on a perfect target. Trust me, she won't know what hit her!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
Brock and Ash reached their lockers and stuffed their books in. They were already late to meet Tracy and Gary so they quickly pulled on their jackets and headed out.  
  
"I just can't help but feel that Ash and Misty go together. They seem perfect for each other. I have a feeling that her friends think this too. I should tell the boys and see what they day." Brock thought.  
  
"Hey Brock, hurry up, we're late." Ash cried.  
  
"Coming!" Brock called back.  
  
Brock's thought wandered back to what he was previously thinking about.  
  
"If what I think is true I think it's up to us to stop this rivalry between them and get them together or let destiny's path take its course."  
  
A\n: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Personally I think I better get the pranks going because I'm getting bored. The next chapter is going to be prank mania (not the title, just what it's about). Please R&R because that's what is gonna get me going on the next chapter. Bye for now! 


	4. Mysterious Threats

_A\n: Yeah, I know. It's been a month or two but I'm really sorry. Since it's close to the end of the school year, I have so many tests and projects. I just hope that summer comes soon because then I could write more. So here's the next chapter!!!!! Oh yeah, I made a mistake. In this chapter the pranks might start but the next chapter is about them  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own Pokemon or any of the characters. But I made one up in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Rivalry Doubles  
  
Misty walked quietly to class wondering what Ash would pull on her this time. He was getting really good at it and she hadn't had a lot of counter attacks for him. Over the past week, he seemed to become more determined to crush her determination and he was actually succeeding. The thing was that if she couldn't fight back, she would never win this all out war. Of course her friends had helped her but lately they seemed as if they didn't want her to fight against Ash.  
  
Misty, still deep in her thoughts didn't notice where she was walking and bumped right into someone. Her books went flying and she landed sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Ow" Misty moaned as she rubbed her elbow.  
  
"I'm really sorry," a deep male voice said.  
  
Misty looked up to see a tall boy in front of her. He had the lightest blue eyes and messy black hair. He kind of resembled Ash but his eyes were soft. He had a slight muscular build and he wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He held his hand out for Misty.  
  
"It's okay," Misty said as she took hold of his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"My name is John." The boy said as he looked at Misty and smiled.  
  
Misty blushed but quickly shook it off. Fortunately, John hadn't noticed.  
  
"My name is Misty," she said cheerfully.  
  
Misty could have sworn she saw John's eyes flash for a split second. She looked at them again but they were still the same stunning blue eyes. She shook the thought off.  
  
"I haven't seen you around." Misty said curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm new here," John said.  
  
Suddenly the first bell rang.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry but I gotta go. See ya around sometime," Misty called out as she waved to him and ran to her class.  
  
"Oh, you'll be seeing me more than you think Misty." John said as his eyes flashed red again as he turned around and headed for his first class.  
  
Unknown to both of them, Ash had been watching all this. He had seen John's eyes flash and he had seen how Misty blushed. He had something new he could use against her. But inside he had a weird feeling in his stomach, something that had started when he saw Misty blush.  
  
"Ah, I must be hungry," Ash groaned as he headed to class. The next day was April Fool's day and so he couldn't wait to get home so that he could finish preparing his pranks.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty eyed Ash suspiciously. It was just before class began and he looked like he wasn't planning anything but that just made her more scared.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. It seems that this is the season for new students." The teacher stated as she walked to the door.  
  
A boy came in. His head was turned to the side so all that was visible was a head full of messy black hair.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. That's the boy I bumped into today," Misty thought suddenly as she caught a glint of blue from his eyes.  
  
"Class, this is John," the teacher said. She turned to him and smiled, "You can sit on that empty seat next to the window." She said as she pointed to the empty seat next to Misty.  
  
John thanked the teacher and headed to his seat. He sat down and looked at Misty. He found her looking back at him and smiling.  
  
"I guess you're in my class." She said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, that's good because at least I know someone." He laughed.  
  
John turned his attention back to the teacher who had started the lesson. Misty did the same.  
  
After a lot of note taking and lectures, the bell rang and Misty practically jumped for joy. Usually she would walk out with Duplica, Lily and Violet but Duplica wasn't there today and Lily and Violet were at their soccer tournament.  
  
She got up and looked at John. He was gathering his books when he noticed Misty.  
  
"Hey Misty, you don't have to wait for me." John exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I'll walk to our next class with you." She said.  
  
"Okay," John nodded as he got up and both headed out of class.  
  
Ash felt a strange feeling go on inside of him.  
  
"Argh! My stomach's acting up again." He thought.  
  
Misty seemed to have become friends with John real quick and he noticed this as a slight advantage to his pranks.  
  
"Just wait till tomorrow, she'll get what she deserves." Ash said as he walked to Brock and the others. Together they walked out of class towards the gym for their next class.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Hey Misty, guess what we won!" Lily exclaimed as she and Violet rushed over to Misty. There was a big hug for a few seconds and they all pulled back. It was just after 5th period and the soccer team had come back with the trophy.  
  
"That's great you guys," Misty exclaimed.  
  
"The only bad thing is that we have to go to last period. I would've thought they would let us go home. Anyways, you don't mind waiting for us, do you?" Violet said as she and Lily opened their lockers and pulled out their books.  
  
"Of course not," Misty said.  
  
As soon as Violet and Lily were finished, all three girls headed towards their next class.  
  
"Hey, who's that boy?" Violet asked as she spotted John.  
  
"Oh, he's new around here but I've become good friends with him already. His name is John." Misty explained.  
  
"He's so handsome," Lily sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yeah and look at those gorgeous blue eyes," Violet stated.  
  
"Jeez, you guys have flipped. I think the heat's getting to you." Misty said as she shook her head.  
  
"Settle down class. Today, we'll be dissecting frogs so get into groups of three," the teacher paused. "On second thought, I'll make the groups up."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"Lily, Gary, and Stephanie. Violet, Brock and Ashley." the teacher went on and on.  
  
".And last but not least, Ash, Misty and John." She concluded.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" both Ash and Misty screamed in unison.  
  
"I can't work with him. He's just a wack job." Misty complained.  
  
"Excuse me creature from below, I think you mistook me for you." Ash smirked.  
  
"What do you mean," Misty asked suspiciously.  
  
"You're the one with the orange hair that sticks up. You're the wack job." Ash continued.  
  
"I actually like Misty's hair," John interrupted.  
  
"Thank you." Misty said smiling.  
  
Ash writhed with anger as he felt his insides burn. This new kid and Misty were really annoying.  
  
"Anyways, let's get to work John," Misty said, ignoring Ash.  
  
She and John headed for their work area with Ash slouching behind them, muttering something about new guys and girls. Both Misty and John were new this year and they both bugged Ash.  
  
The three teenagers sat around their table, Misty trying to inch her way far from Ash. Ash ignored her and began to poke at the frog with his finger. He thought it was cool that they were dissecting frogs but he could hear the girls squealing from other groups, scared to ruin their nails or something like that.  
  
"So John, I guess it's just you and me, considering Waterflower's probably going to freak out." Ash smirked as he looked at Misty then at John.  
  
"I will not!" Misty exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Whatever," Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
Ash, Misty and John began dissecting the frog. As Ash had predicted, Misty grossed out near the middle and stood back to let the boys work.  
  
"I told you that she'd back out of this," Ash whispered to John.  
  
Misty heard this and got angry. "I'm not scared. It's just not right to take a frog apart." She said confidently.  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say." Ash muttered.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Tracy, over here!" Brock called out to his friend as he was leaving from soccer practice. On Tuesdays, Brock had soccer practice and so he and Tracy walked home after school. Tracy had his usual art classes.  
  
"Hey Brock," Tracy greeted.  
  
"Um. Tracy, have you noticed anything between Ash and Misty." Brock asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah man, they're so into beating each other. It's kind of getting normal though. Maybe we should play our major prank on Misty tomorrow instead of on." Tracy stated.  
  
Brock sighed. That wasn't what he had meant. He was talking about their possible relationship but it was best to leave it alone so he replied about this topic.  
  
"I know what you mean. But I think we should wait till then because she'll get caught by surprise. I think that I'm not going to do any pranking tomorrow or very little of it." Brock said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean. Is something wrong?" Tracy asked, concern visible in his voice.  
  
"Nope, I just don't feel like it. Maybe I'll prank some other girls and hear them squeal." Brock said as he thought about their reactions. Maybe he could do something bad to one of the girls and later save them. They would surely like him then.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. Well here's your house and there's mine. See you later." Tracy said  
  
"Bye," Brock called out as he entered his house.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty walked around the kitchen looking for something to snack on. Her parents were out so she was stuck home alone with nothing to do and nobody to talk to. She trudged into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She flicked the television on and settled in to watch one of her romantic chic flicks.  
  
Just as Misty was about to fall asleep, the telephone rang. She decided to ignore the annoying ring but after a few seconds she got annoyed and decided to pick up the darn thing.  
  
"Hello," Misty stated.  
  
There was no answer but Misty could tell that there was someone on the other end because steady breathing was heard.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" Misty asked.  
  
Again, there was no answer. Finally Misty got fed up and slammed the phone down. She really didn't need this. She stocked to her room and decided that a nap was the best thing to do.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Ash, I need you to do a favor for me," Mrs. Ketchum said as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes mom, what it is?" Ash asked.  
  
"I need you to go next door and deliver this package to them. It seems it was delivered here by mistake." Mrs. Ketchum smiled as she held up a large package.  
  
"Oh mom, I can't go there." Ash whined. He couldn't tell her what was going on between him and the girl because they were suppose to be good friends.  
  
"Ash, it's important." His mom said.  
  
"Please mom, you don't understand, I-"  
  
"Oh I understand clearly, you are too lazy. Well guess what mister, too bad." She said as she handed him the package and pushed him out of the house.  
  
Ash groaned and looked down at the cause of his problems that very moment. It was big and brown with jutted edges. On top of it, a card was stuck.  
  
Now it wasn't Ash's business to look inside but he fingered the card gently and finally opened it. Inside, there was a small message written in very loopy but neat writing.  
  
'You won't escape this time Misty. Soon everything you own will be mine including you.'  
  
Ash wondered curiously for a second. What kind of letter was that? Somebody must really have something against Misty.  
  
Ash quickly ran to the other house. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would be able to leave. He rang the doorbell nervously. After a few moments, he rang it again. This time he heard soft footsteps making their way to the door. The door opened and it was none other than Misty.  
  
"What do you want?" Misty asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh I don't think there's anything worth taking from you. I just came, unfortunately, to give this to you," Ash answered rudely as he shoved the package into her hands.  
  
"Tell you mom I said thanks to HER. Goodbye!" and with that Misty slammed the door shut.  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think she could be a teeny-tiny bit more considerate but this is Misty and I don't need her politeness." Ash grumbled as he made his way back home.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty held the package carefully as she climbed the stairs and entered her room. She sat down and took off the card placed on the mysterious delivery.  
  
Slowly she unwrapped the paper and found an assortment of things. A knife, a gun and piece of paper were what Misty found in the package. Misty suddenly became scared. Who had sent this to her. She slowly picked up the card and read it.  
  
Now Misty was really spooked. Was this some kind of joke. Ash must have done this to scare her. How would the gun and knife have gotten through the post office people. Ys, it had to be Ash' stupid idea. Misty then picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. She took a deep breath and began to read:  
  
'I'm a lot closer than you think.'  
  
"What the hell is this!!!!" Misty screamed as she dropped the note and pounded her fist on the bed.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Misty eyed the phone, scared out of her wits. She slowly crept over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," her voice quivered.  
  
"I swear I will get you Misty and the black-haired friend of yours will not be able to stop me. Hahahahahahha." And with that the phone clicked off.  
  
Misty placed the phone down shocked. It really was real. Someone was trying to threaten her and she wasn't sure she was going to get out of this alive.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A\n: Sorry I had to end it there. I'm really tired of typing so if you find mistakes, don't mind me. I hope I can get the next chapter up in a couple of days. Well, cya later. Oh yeah, I'm going be starting a new story soon!!! 


	5. Havoc Ensues

A/n: Yes, I deserve getting tomatoes pelted at me! I have been very bad! Not updating for like 10 months!!! Shame on me! I guess I've been reading a lot more fanfics and typing fewer chapters. Let's not waste anymore time! Here's the next chapter! A big, massive, large, gigantic, hug and thanks to all reviewers. You guys are the best. You guys are better then the best!!

Chapter 5: Havoc Ensues

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Misty shrieked as she opened her locker and a mountain of paper wads rushed down on top of her. Duplica stifled a giggle and Lily and Violet looked amused. Misty shot a glare at Duplica and she put on a serious face. But it was pretty hard to. Misty looked a mess. Her hair was sticking up everywhere due to her lack of concentration in dressing that morning. She was on the floor with a mound of paper surrounding her and she looked like she was about to scream again.

"Misty are you ok?" Duplica asked as she gave her friend a hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Never felt better!" Misty spat out.

"Hey, calm down girl. We'll help you pick up this mess." Duplica said amused as she started to pick up the junk and throw it out.

"Hey, look at this!" Lily exclaimed, waving one of the sheets in the air. Misty dusted herself off and joined the girls. 

"We've just begun, don't expect anything less than this. You will regret crossing our path. We will win!" Signed Your Worst Nightmare!" Violet read slowly. She glanced up at Misty who narrowed her eyes at the letter.

"Ash is up to his tricks again. I knew you shouldn't have bugged him so much, Misty. You're his target for today, April Fool's. There's no telling what he'll do." Duplica murmured

"Oh, he isn't going to win without a fight. Let's see what this Ash Ketchum has in store for me!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, you go girl!" 

"You are so much better than him!" 

"If you attack, he won't know what hit him!"

The four girls finished cleaning up the mess and hurried to their next class, Gym.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Um Misty…what's that on your gym shirt?" Violet asked, eyeing the garment with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked as she pulled on her shorts. She grabbed her gym shirt from the bench, and noticed a brownish-red squiggle on the front. 

"Ok what is that?" Lily asked as she came up next to Misty.

Suddenly the "thing" began to squirm slightly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty, Lily and Violet screeched. Misty dropped the gym shirt on the floor and inched away from it,

"What's the problem?" Duplica asked as she came out from the bathroom. 

"It's ALIVE!" Lily exclaimed.

"Um…Hello, of course I'm alive." Duplica said, confused.

"No not you…that!" Misty said pointing at the shirt on the floor.

Duplica picked up the shirt and looked at the squiggle. She rolled her eyes as she realized what it was.

"Um guys, it's a worm. The poor thing is close to death and you guys threw it on the floor." Duplica said.

"IT'S A WORM! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The three other girls screamed and ran out of the change room. (Yes, they all had clothes on. Misty has her school top on and her shorts on.) Duplica stared at them wide-eyed for a second before taking the shirt and going out to the field. She let the worm go in the grass and then went back in to Misty.

"Look, it's fine now. No worm." Duplica said as she handed Misty the shirt back.

"Yeah, but it's all dirty, and icky and…" Misty started.

"Misty! It was on the out side!" Duplica exclaimed.

"Oh ok, I'll go where it but," she paused, "I'm going to where my long sleeved shirt inside." She said peering around at her friends.

"Um, ok, whatever you want. I don't really care seeing as it was JUST a worm!" Duplica said.

Misty glared at Duplica then made her way back to the change room. It was Ash, she knew it was Ash who had done this. She really hated Ash! How could he get into her locker? 

"Ash Ketchum, if it's the last thing I do, I swear I will get you!"

Little did she know that she would get him, but in a totally different way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"ASH KETCHUM! GO DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Ash got out of his seat and casually strolled towards the classroom door, making sure to pass the teacher's desk first. 

"Hope you like the rat as much as I did. Too bad it died, probably from your smell." He mused. Ash quickly exited the room, not quite keen to hear the teacher scream at him anymore. It wasn't that he hated the teacher or anything. It was just that it was April Fool's Day and he was in health class, as bored as could be. Sure, he had pranked Misty today, but he hadn't been there to see her reaction. He needed to see someone suffer because of him so who better than the teacher himself. He also really needed to get out of that health class, at any cost. And so here he was, on his way to principal's office to serve detention.

Ash stood quietly in front of the secretary's desk. She looked up at him sternly but with tired eyes, "What have you done now Mr. Ketchum?"

"Oh come on Mrs. W, you know it's April Fool's Day and you people really need more fun in your lives, So I decided to help one of them out! That's all really!" Ash exclaimed.

The secretary shook her head tiredly and pointed towards the principal's office door. "Go sort this out with Mr. Jackson, I'm not in the mood,"

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am!" 

Ash saluted the secretary and then headed towards his principal's door. He knocked the door twice and suddenly a plump man's face popped out from behind the door. 

"Hi Jacky!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mr. Jackson to you young man, Come in, have a seat," the bald principal stated as he opened the door fully and moved out of the way, making way for Ash.

Ash walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Jackson's desk. 

"So, Ash, we meet again, after…," he paused, looking down at his watch, " about 50 min! Record braking isn't it?"

"Yup, it sure is. Well Mr. Jackson, what are you gonna do to me, give me detention, make me do some work around the school…"

"Actually, I've been noticing that you're math marks have gone down by quite a bit this term Ash. I have decided to give you a tutor!" Mr. Jackson said simply.

Ash froze. Did he just say the "t" word? No, it couldn't be! It wasn't…it was!!!

"Uh…um…why the bother Mr. Jackson sir?" Ash stuttered. He really didn't need a tutor in his life, it would ruin him!

"Oh, well I always like to do what's best for my students,"

"Oh, but can't I just get a detention, or clean? I really like cleaning, here I'll clean your papers for you!"

Mr. Jackson smiled, "No, I think I've chosen the right thing for you. You'll have tutoring sessions every Wednesdays and Fridays in the math office. Don't worry, nobody will bother you, it'll just be you and the tutor."

"Great, just great," Ash muttered under his breath.

"Well," Mr. Jackson said as he flipped through some papers, "I think I'll assign your tutor to be…oh I don't know…how about Misty Waterflower, that should do right?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Misty, I have a job for you, are you willing to do it?" Mrs. Chang, the math teacher asked as the bell rang.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Misty smiled.

"There's a student who will need to be tutored every Wednesday and Friday, I'm not sure who it is but Mr. Jackson said you'd be perfect for the job."

"Sure, I'd love to." Misty said happily. Helping someone was always rewarding in a way.

"Ok, I'll go tell the principal your answer and you can come in today after school to start your first tutoring session ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Chang, bye!" Misty waved and then headed for her locker.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You…you can't be serious!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, trust me, I'm am very serious, we need those marks of yours to improve and Misty seems to be doing well in Math." Mr. Jackson explained. He got up and opened the door to his office. "Well, Ash, good luck with your lessons, you start today."

"But…but…you can't….I can't…" Ash stammered as he got up and slowly trudged out of the office. 

"Oh don't worry, it'll be great. Bye now." 

"No…I can't do this…they can't…" he staggered, walking into the hallway. "No way, I won't let them do this! I can't spend a whole hour with the freak from space, I'll become weird too! I'll have orange hair growing out of me!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(I know I didn't explain the day well and the pranks, I didn't have many but I'm too tired to write about it so just imagine that Ash is too depressed to prank anyone and Misty is excited about the tutor thing)

*RINGGGG*

"Hey Misty wait up, why are you going so fast?" Duplica asked as Misty quickly grabbed all her books and practically ran towards the lockers.

"I told you already, the tutoring sessions start today and I really don't want to be late for my first session."

"Wow, you take this stuff seriously! If it were me, I wouldn't care if I was half an hour late, I wouldn't care if I didn't go at all!" Lily said out loud.

"That's because you're you, birdbrain. You're the guy crazy idiot with a load of hair coming out her nose!" Violet said sarcastically.

"I so do not have hair coming out of my nose, you cow!" Lily yelled out.

"Well Misty, we got to go, good luck with the tutor thing." Duplica said.

"Yeah, don't go crazy and teach the person everything you know, they'll become a nerd just like you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ignore Lily, just go and we'll call you later ok? Bye, see you later!" Violet exclaimed.

"Bye you guys, see you later!" Misty said as she gathered up all her books and stuffed them into her bag. She slammed her locker shut and hoisted her bag up onto her back. 

She started heading to her destination, math class.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ash trudged to his math class and slumped into the chair, dropping his bag beside him.

"I can't let her think she's better than me, with all this teaching math stuff, this is dumb!! What am I going to do? Does she actually expect me to listen to her for an hour and waste my time with her? Idiot, I knew she was one!" Ash mumbled. He waited and waited until he heard faint footsteps outside of the classroom entrance.

"The moment of truth…" Ash whispered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't wait to see who I'm tutoring, I really hope it's somebody I know, it'll be a lot easier." Misty said to herself as she rounded the corner and headed down the hallway.

"I think I'm overreacting a bit, I mean it's just a tutoring session." Misty continued on.

"Yes, but you'll need all the experience you can get if you want to become a teacher!" a voice in her head mentioned.

"That's true," Misty thought out loud. She slowly walked into the classroom. Immediately she saw someone.

"Wait a minute, that hair, that hat… no, it can't be… I can't be…" Misty stuttered under her breath.

Ash turned around to face Misty.

"IT'S YOU!!! NOOOOO!!!"

A/n: I know, it was really short but I really am tired and I have a huge French test tomorrow so you know what, I'm going to study and post up a short chapter!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *ahem* Anyways, I'll try updating soon seeing as I am back on ff.net unlike last time where you had to wait for almost 10 months until you actually got to read the next chapter!! Well, I got to go study so bye for now!!! Later!!!


End file.
